The Story of Valentina Vera and The Cullens
by PixieAlly81497
Summary: Valentina is Cralisle's real daughter that went missing on her birthday 2-14-1671.She was turned into a vampire and is back with her father.They r all vampires.There is no Bella in the story.PLEASE READ it's good.


The Story of Valentina Vera and The Cullens

My name is Valentina Vera Cullen. My real father-my birth father- is named Carlisle Cullen. I was changed on Valentine's Day 1671, my birthday. I'm seventeen and travel alone ever since…..thats until now. I miss my father dearly.

My appearance is; I have bleach blonde hair-white-, when I was human I had hazel eyes-they had shades of colors-, I was the same body structure as before; petite about '5'4' and I drink animal blood instead of human blood.

*------On with the most thrilling story EVER!!!!------*

One day I was hunting when I approached a motherly vampire walking in the forest. "Hello!" I said. She stared at me. Then the wind blew throwing many scents. She smiled. "Hello. I'm Esme Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." Esme said. I stared wide eyed, 'Could she know my father?' I knew he was a vampire because when I traveling I caught his exact scent, I'm positive about that.

"Do you know Carlisle Cullen by any chance?" I asked hopeful. She nodded in response.

"I do. Follow me and meet the rest of the family dear." she said gesturing me to follow. 'She shows no sign of danger or lying in her words and emotion.' I smiled and followed.

"Do you have any powers? I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name, what is it?" she asked. "My name is Valentina Vera um…Cullen. My powers are that I can sense emotion and control it which is empathy. My other is to lure prey but fails, I don't mind at all." I said. "I see. You drink animal blood yes?" she asked. "Always will never reverse to human." I said smiling. "My two of children have the same power as you." she said. That was the end of the conversation.

"Well here we are." she said stopping in front of a giant house. "Wow this is beautiful. Whoever did this has my props!" I said amazed. "Thank you I did this myself." she said laughing. If I were human I would have blushed by now. "Come on don't be shy. Come meet the family." she said grabbing my hand.

"Even more beautiful! You outdone yourself in work and surpassed so many others I encountered before!" I said amazed again. "Thank you. That was nice of you to say." she said.

"Carlisle? Edward, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper? Come meet someone I just meet." Esme said. Within seconds the rest of her family came down.

"Who's this?" a pixie like vampire said. "This is Valentina Vera…….Cullen." Esme said looking at-at Carlisle my father!!!!!

"Valen? Is that really you?" my father said. "The one and only….dad" I said quietly. He came and hugged me, I hugged him back. "I missed you dad." I said breaking into dry sobs of happiness. "Me too Valen. Me too." he said. "I knew she was your daughter Carlisle she had too much of a same scent as you." Esme said. I looked at her, "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I missed my father since my birthday and my change." I said hugging her. She hugged back and said, "It's ok you don't have to thank me." she said.

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew it!" the pixie like vampire said. "Sorry she can see the future and gets overly excited when it happens like this." a bronzed haired boy said putting his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. He had no luck so I sent a calm wave to her. She looked surprised then looking between me and a honey hair colored boy. "I'm an empath. Sorry!" I said explaining myself. "Oh ok. Oh yeah my name is Alice and this is my husband/mate Edward." Alice explained.

"Oh ok. Nice to meet you as well." I said. "Hi I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose. This is my husband/mate Emmet." the blonde vampire explained. "Hello!" I said cheerful. "Yeah my name is Emmet which you already know from my wife Rose. This guy over here is Jasper he is an empath too." Emmet said. "Hi Jasper! Good to meet you!" I said happily like normal. "Hi Valentina." he said shyly. I tilted my head in confusion, "Please call me Valen or Vally. Valentina sounds too long and too formal unless you are addressing me in a formal ball exctera-exctera!" I said getting to far into the subject. "Sorry I do that sometimes." I said smiling cheekily.

"It's ok. We have to deal with Alice and well that is how she is." Edward said smirking at his wife. She gasped offended, she whispered something that made his eyes widen in horror. I could guess what that is and chuckled to myself. "Well I should go." I said waving. "No!" everyone said. "Wow! I'm that much loved already!" I said sarcastically. "Stay here! You're already family the minute you walked through that door dammit!" Rose said scolding me like a child. Everyone stared at her, "You like her already Rose?" Jasper asked shocked, amazed, hopeful….. wait hopeful, but this is a different hopeful. "Well yeah she's cool and I want my new sister to stay!" she said pouting.

"I'll stay if you want?" I said. "Well of course we do dear!" Esme said. "Ok. I guess I'm staying here with you guys." I said overjoyed. "Ughh!! Too much joy. Can you lower that please? Valen?!" Jasper said. "Whoops sorry I forgot the stress on an empath." I said lowering it just too excited or jumpy. "Thanks." he said. "No problem." I said chuckling.

"Wait what about my stuff?" I asked. "Well…." Alice said. "You already took it didn't you?" I asked simply. "How did you know that? Can you see the future too?" she said/asked shocked. "If I could than I already would have know a lot of things about guys. How I know that you already have my stuff is because there's guilt, happiness, and mischief written all over you and mostly mischief." I said plainly. "Oh." she said.

"Valen how did you become a vampire?" my dad asked. "Well it was on birthday February 14th, 1671. I was going to the square because I was going to the store. I believe it was at noon a cloudy day. The forest path was along the way to the square, I passed it and I was bit. I was left alone to change, alone through three hellish days." I said quietly at the last sentence. I notice Jasper with anger raging off him. I decided to send calm waves to him. He looked at me and smiled and looked away. I was still confused, why was he so angry about that I know someone would get angry because of that but he was beyond angry. "Oh that's so sad! How did you survive without any help?" Esme said saddened. "Well I was thinking new ways to hunt, like without people. I saw animals and the idea hit me, 'animals have blood maybe that would work.'" I explained. "I remember that my dad was changed before me because I didn't see him come home on the 11th and I thought of the worse." I said.

"That's how you were change Valen?" my dad asked sadly. I nodded. "You know you guys are the first vampires that are this caring for one another than any other vampires I've meet." I said happily again. "Yeah because we're like a real family." Rose said. "Oh that's why Esme said 'my children' I get it now." I said. "Yeah and you're a part of it now!"Alice said excited. "I am wow!" I whispered only for me to hear. "Well let me show you your room." she said. "Ok." I said following Alice and Rosalie upstairs. We walked down the hall and stopped at a door. "Here we are." Alice said opening the doors.

"Wow! It's beautiful! How did you guys know I love nature base scenery?" I said/asked. Alice tapped her head, "Oh yeah. Do you guys go to school? You like human a bit." I said/asked. "Yup. We do its funny seeing the teachers do errors and correcting them." Rosalie said. "Its fun but when you know everything it becomes boring. We go to school to blend in with humans."Alice said. "Wow can I go?" I asked eagerly. "Already one step ahead of you. Esme already enrolled you in a school." Rose said. "What's the school's name" I asked. "Forks High school." Alice said. "Hey can you control yourself around humans?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm like 337 years old. I've been around a lot of humans and befriend some and vampires." I said. "Wow! You are old!" Rose exclaimed. "Ughh Rose do not say that." Alice scolded.

"No it's ok I get that a lot."I said. They laughed, "Can we give you a makeover?" They asked. "Sure. Can you a braid like start with two and then they come together?" I asked show how to do it. "Yeah. With your hair it'll look beautiful." Alice said. "Your hair is pretty like I've seen white hair but yours is beautiful." Rose said. "Thanks. It's actually bleach blonde hair." I said. "Hey can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone?" I asked them whispering low enough for only us to hear. "Yeah." "What?" "Well when I was telling my story about you know my change he was giving off anger not like the usual like I can't explain it but it wasn't the usual." I explained. "Oh maybe um…. well… yeah I have nothing." Alice said thinking. "Maybe he likes you?" Rose said. "I doubt it he didn't really say anything to me the whole time I was here." I said sadly looking down. "Valen do you like him?" Rose said smirking. "No not all. I only like him as a brother!" I said/lied quickly but too quickly.

"It's ok we're your sisters and wont anybody." Alice said. "I do what of it?" I said. They laughed; I sent them a wave of fear. They looked at me in horror. "Exactly."I said and walked out the room. Then I bumped into Jasper, "Sorry I just got mad at Rose and Alice." I said. "What happened that made you leave?" he asked. "Well it's a secret so I can't tell nobody and they know." I said. "Can I know?" he said smirking. "No. You can't maybe you'll find out in the future." I said and walked away. "Where are you going anyway." he said stopping by getting in front of me. "I'm going to take a walk and explore Forks. Since I'm going to be living here I'm going to have to know where things are." I said. "Do you want to come with me?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Sure I'd love too." he said smiling. "So you're coming to Forks High with us?" he asked. "Yeah. Wait! What's today and what's the time?" I asked. "Monday. 5:19? Why?" he asked confused. "Esme enrolled me in the school right?" I asked. He nodded, "Well we can go to the school and get my schedule for school!" I said jumping. "Or we can get it tomorrow-I gave him a 'we're going now' look- or we can go now?" he said. "Ok. I'll race ya." I said. He nodded. We ran, I saw him right behind me. "Wow you're fast but I'm faster." I said and bolted to the school. I had like 5 minutes until he came so I braided my hair the way Alice was suppose to do.

Then he came, "Wow you are so slow I had to wait for like 5 minutes." I said pretending to be shocked and smiled. "Well I'm sorry to have to make you wait ma'am." he said, that brought out his southern accent. "Well your apology is accepted." I said using the accent myself. He smiled and walked into the school. I followed, "We have to go to 's office to get your schedule." he said. "Follow me." he said and grabbed my hand, I felt a shock but ignored it. We walked to a building and walked through the cafeteria to an office. "Wow no one comes back to the school after dismissal. Why are you two here?" a woman who looked between 30 and 40 said/asked. "Well this is Valentina Cullen. We have come to the school to get her schedule for her classes." Jasper said. "Oh you're Carlisle's daughter. You transferred from England right?" said. "Yeah. I wanted to my father so I moved here with him." I lied. "Alright see you tomorrow ." she said.

"Yeah you too." I said waving. "What you last name?" I asked Jasper. "Jasper Whitlock Hale but the school knows me by Jasper Hale." he said. "Oh!!! I know your sister!!!" I said. "Really?" he said. "Ya I visited Texas and meet a girl named Sara Whitlock." I said jumping. "That's her!" he said. "She was nice. She told me about a brother who left somewhere. Was that you? You made them worry." I said. He looked down, "Yeah. I just went to war. I guess that was bad enough to worry about huh?" he said looking up at the sky. "Yeah I went down to where the bases where. I tried to find you." I said looking at him. "Why?" he said. "Well I don't know I guess because a seventeen year old out to war?" I said getting mad. "I didn't think you would come down to the base. Wait you that woman everyone was talking about?" he asked.

"Yes I show sympathy to people because of their emotion you should know that." I said. "Yeah let's go home." he said. "Ok!" I said happily. "So you know your classes?" I asked. "Yeah math, science, history, biology, gym and um… drama." he said. "Well…….I have all my classes with you." I said shocked. "Really?" he said to eagerly. "Yeah." I said giving him a reassuring smile. "So how did you get changed?" I asked. "During the war. A vampire named Maria changed me she said she needed help because her sisters were in trouble. Then when we were nowhere around people she bit me." he said. Maria did this to him more the reason to kill her.

"Maria did this to you?" I asked. "Do you know her? Your raging anger and violence." he said. "I hate that woman!" I yelled. "Calm down." he said. "I know her she killed my friend. My only friend since my change." I said looking at him with sadness. "Who did she kill?" he asked. "Jasper she killed your sister." I said.


End file.
